The Purge (Ryder 10)
Story Cyrus: What is the meaning of this?! Cyrus and Winston enters a conference room, filled with the Forever Knight factions. Driscoll, Chadwick and Patrick sit at the table. Surrounding the table are the Forever Ninja, Enoch, Sir Morton, the Forever Twins, and Sir Connor. Cyrus stands by the table, refusing to sit. Cyrus: You have the audacity to summon me?! You lesser factions that deviate from the true path? Patrick: You’re the one who deviated. We have functioned the same for 1,000 years. Then you left and everything fell to ruins! Cyrus: I followed the path of the first knight! Who eradicates all alien scum! Not just killing one, or experimenting on them or using their powers and weapons! Chadwick: You opened the door, allowing us to experiment with other ideas. It even saved Driscoll’s life. Driscoll: We all still follow one ideal, the one of the Ultimate Weapon. And if my memory serves me correctly, you recently found one. Cyrus: A demonic spawn, sent back to the netherworld from wench it came! And tell me, when did my affairs become any of your business! You all were the ones fighting with one another for a false Weapon, or did you think I wouldn’t hear about your recent battle amongst yourself? For shame, all of you, for requesting help from that human traitor! Chadwick: The alien shapeshifter is as potent a weapon as any. I thought I’d try my hand at thinking outside the box on the truth of the Ultimate Weapon. Winston: If I may, why did you summon Sir Cyrus? It does not seem like you intend on making peace. Patrick: No one summoned you. Just as no one summoned any of these traitors! They all came on their own! Driscoll: Lies! (He pounds the table.) You summoned me personally, Patrick! Patrick: I did no such thing! Chadwick: I received this invitation as well. If not by you, then who? Voice: That would be me. Everyone turns to face the doorway, as Old George walks into the room. Patrick: An old man? You had the audacity to draw my enemies here?! George: Enemies? For goodness sake, they are your allies in your battle against the alien spawn and the Diagon! Or have you forgotten all of my endeavors to vanquish it? Cyrus gasps, and kneels to George. Cyrus: Winston, kneel. We are in the presence of Sir George, the first Forever Knight. Winston kneels, as everyone else in the room is startled and awestruck. They all kneel before George. George: Now that we have gotten that out of the way. The Ultimate Weapon you’ve been looking for is none other than Ascalon, my blade. It currently resides in the heart of Diagon. Driscoll: And where is that? George: Sealed away from my vision. Fortunately, I brought along some help. Forever Seer: “Brought?!” More like kidnapped! (The Seer walks into the room.) I was perfectly content in the hands of that gorgeous sounding Rozum when you barged in. George: She will help to find my sword’s resting place. As for the rest of you, you shall continue Sir Cyrus’ work of following my original design, to eliminate all foreign invaders to our planet! Forever Knights: Yes sir! All hail King George! End Scene Elaskimo stretches his arm at Sunder, who’s riding on a glider over the city street. He spins his axe, which is attached to a cable, and throws it, it spinning like a windmill. Elaskimo twirls to the side, and slams his palm into it, knocking the axe away. Elaskimo: Give it up, Sunder! Just because you got off from Brago once doesn’t mean you will again! Sunder: Like you can stop me! I know your power and your limits! Ester: Good thing he’s not alone! Sunder turns, as Ester stomps on him from above, knocking him off his glider. Sunder pulls his axe back in, when Kevin charges, having absorbed metal and his hand morphed into a blade. He cuts the cable, the axe going flying off in a random direction. Sunder scowls, as he hops back onto his glider, hovering off the ground. Elaskimo: Don’t think you can escape, Sunder! Argit: Ryder! Argit body slams Elaskimo, knocking him over. Argit hugs and kisses at Elaskimo, who pushes him off. Ester and Kevin stare at Argit in pity, as Sunder flies off. Ester: Shoot! Ester stretches after Sunder, but he’s out of reach. Sunder laughs as he flies off. Elaskimo: (Angry) Argit! Elaskimo reverts. Kevin: You better have a good reason for interrupting our battle. As the last time we saw you, you set us up with Harangue. Argit: That was a totally different situation! This is serious! I need your protection! Ryder: Ha! From what? Argit: The Forever Knights! Ester: (With attitude) You mean the guy that you worked with along with Harangue? Argit: Uh, yeah. I’m not helping myself. But they’ve gone bananas! For the past two days, they’ve been on a rampage, attacking everything alien! None of my hideouts are safe! Nothing alien is safe! Ester: Like we believe you. The Forever Knights haven’t done anything since their civil war. Ryder: Which means they were getting ready for something big. I say we head to Undertown. Kevin: You buying into this? Ryder: Not completely. But if what he says has even the slightest hint of truth, they’ll be heading there. Ester: Mecha can handle himself. Ryder: But can the rest of Undertown? We can stop them in one decisive battle if we set the battlefield. Kevin: Good thinking. You actually paid attention in the tactics class at the academy. Ryder: Get your side car back on, Kevin. We’re taking this pile of dead weight with us. Argit: What? Why?! Kevin: So if you’re pulling our leg, we can beat you up. Argit: But we’re buddies! What about the times we used to travel together? Ester: You ruined it when you gave up info that could kill Ryder. Argit: Okay! Okay! I’m sorry about that, and I regret it! Ryder: Apology accepted. You’re still coming with us. End Scene Ryder, Ester, Kevin and Argit ride into Bellwood on their bikes, Argit strapped down in the side car. They head for the intersection where the entrance to Undertown is, when Ryder notices something in his mirrors. Ryder: Guys, ride past it. Kevin: But we’re right there. Ryder: Ride past. Ester: They here? Ryder: Yep. They ride past the exit, as several Forever Knights, dawning new armor, riding hover cycles speed towards them. They draw energy lances, as they go to spear them. Ryder: Evasive maneuvers! Meet up down there! A lance goes straight for Ryder’s head, as he slaps down the Omnitrix. He turns into Jury Rigg, shrinking to avoid the lance. Jury Rigg turns around, hitting the auto-pilot button with his tail. He jumps onto the hilt of the lance, climbing onto the bike. Jury Rigg: Sheesh! You guys increased the horsepower of these things by 40% from the last time! Forever Knight: Get off me, gremlin! The Knight reaches for him, as Jury Rigg climbs down, getting into the framework of the hover cycle. The engine sputters, as the bike breaks apart. The Knight tumbles back, as Jury Rigg jumps out, bouncing off the tire, and lands back onto the Tenn-Speed. Jury Rigg: That was such beautiful craftsmanship. It was awesome dismantling it! Jury Rigg reverts, taking the helm again. He heads back to the entrance, pressing a button. The wall in the tunnel opens, as he goes through the hidden path. Ryder rejoins with Ester, Kevin, and Argit, who were waiting for him. Kevin: Good call. They were definetely waiting for us. Ester: Why haven’t they made their way down here yet? Argit: Please! Do you think that I would actually tell them how to get into Undertown after accidentally blabbing about it to Enoch? (He shuts his mouth.) Oops. Kevin: ARGIT! Kevin absorbs the paint off his bike, his hand forming a mallet. He hits Argit in the back of the head, knocking him out. Kevin: I’m tired of this guy. Ryder: Let’s get him to Mecha. I’m sure he’ll give him a fair and worthy punishment. The group rides up to Mecha’s Mechanics, where Pierce is working the desk, fast asleep. Kevin pounds the table, Pierce jolting awake. Pierce: Huh? What? Huh? Kevin: Hey, Pierce. Pierce: Oh. (Yawns) You guys. Ryder: Mecha in? Pierce: Yeah. In the garage, yelling at Manny about something. Ryder heads into the garage, where Manny is hanging off the ceiling by a chain. Manny: Oh, come on man! I said it was my bad! Mecha: Well, that “bad” put us behind three hours! Ryder clears his throat, as Mecha turns. Mecha: Ryder! Didn’t know you were coming! Ryder: That’s cause I ran into an old friend. The garage opens, as Ester tosses the unconscious Argit in. Mecha goes over to him, inspecting and sniffing Argit. Mecha: So, the last protégé finally returns. What’d he do to earn this? Ester: Almost led a group of alien killing humans to Undertown. Mecha: (Sniffing) You may have actually brought them here instead. Kevin: Excuse me? Mecha reaches into Argit’s pocket, pulling out a tracking device. Mecha: Lithium. Horrible smell to my species. Ryder: So you’re saying, that the Forever Knights now know where we are?! Mecha: And it’ll only be a matter of time before they blow their way down here. Manny! Get down from the ceiling! I’ve got fighting for you to do! Pierce! Call Helen! Ryder, get your butt out there, find those humans you led down here, and kick them out! Ryder rides off separate from Kevin and Ester, and he’s heading toward the square. Screaming occurs, as he speeds up, heading there. The Knights have the area surrounded, as Ryder pulls to a stop. He hops off, slapping down the Omnitrix. Forever Knight: There he is! Get him! Two Forever Knights fire at XLR8, who zooms past them, the wind blowing them away. The square is littered with knights led by Enoch, them gathering up as many aliens as possible. XLR8 blows through them, the Knights getting scattered. Enoch: So, the vermin brought him along as well. Doesn’t matter. Exterminate them all! XLR8: Yeah, right, Enoch! XLR8 punches Enoch, him going flying. XLR8 runs around all the Knights, cutting off blaster fire. Ester and Kevin appear, striking and knocking the Knights away. Ester: How come there’s so many?! Kevin: They're planing a full on genocide here. XLR8 dashes through the Forever Knights, as he approaches Driscoll. XLR8: Can’t hit what you can’t react to! XLR8 goes to strike Driscoll, who’s hand reacts at the same speed. He uppercuts XLR8, sending him flipping and flying, crashing into crates. XLR8 groans, as he reverts. Driscoll grabs Ryder and throws him back into the center of the square. Enoch: Excellent work, my liege. Chadwick: Yes, very. Enoch turns, seeing Chadwick walking up. Chadwick: All thanks to his Kineceleran fist. Ryder: Kineceleran fist? Driscoll sighs, as he pulls off his right gauntlet, revealing his Kineceleran hand, which was identical to XLR8’s fist. The other Knights gasp, though none of them make any movements. Chadwick: And Cyrus blames me for straying from the true way. You hid that injury from when you were a Plumber. Driscoll: I’ve put those days behind me. Chadwick: Then prove it. By the name of First Knight Sir George, kill them all. Ryder: Enough! Driscoll turns, seeing Ryder standing. Ryder: Leave them out of this, Driscoll. I challenge you, to a one on one fight. Driscoll: You must be daft to think I’ll simply go along with this. Ryder: I win, and you Knights leave here, and never come back. You win, you’re free to do what you want. Ester: (Concerned) Ryder! Ryder: (Smiling at Ester) Relax. I’m not going to lose. Driscoll: We shall see. Pick your alien form, and we shall fight to the death. Ryder: Oh. Uh, oh boy. Ryder slaps down the Omnitrix, transforming. He transform into an alien that looks exactly like a human, except with four horns on his forehead. He’s wearing a black robe which is open to expose his chest, which is where the Omnitrix symbol is. He’s wearing green pants. Kevin: Your Osmosian form? Gymosis: I almost forgot about this form. I’ll call him, Gymosis! Kevin: Ugh. Could it be any cornier? Driscoll: Enough babble. We begin, now. Gymosis: We’ll finally finish our match at Mt. Rushmore. Driscoll charges in at Gymosis, his right fist vibrating from speed. He goes to punch Gymosis, who dodges, touching and absorbing the metal from Driscoll’s armor. Gymosis kicks at Driscoll, but his right hand speeds to catch it, Driscoll’s body dragging behind as it spins around. Driscoll catches the foot and pulls it in, Gymosis falling head first at Driscoll. Driscoll knees Gymosis in the head, knocking him back. Gymosis: Agh. Not used to fighting in a human like form. Driscoll: You better learn then. Driscoll’s right fist speeds through for a punch, launching Gymosis like a golf ball. Gymosis lands his feet, and charges at Driscoll. Gymosis swings a fist, which Driscoll catches with his right hand. Driscoll: Is that all you’ve got? Gymosis: We’ll find out. Gymosis grabs Driscoll’s right arm, absorbing his energy. Both Driscoll and Gymosis scream, as the two back away from each other. Gymosis’ metal armor fades, as his skin is now blue. Black rings have formed under Gymosis’ eyes. Gymosis: This, whoa. Absorbing, DNA. Driscoll charges at Gymosis, who’s enhanced speed allows him to dodge. Driscoll follows with his right fist, which speeds up to chase Gymosis, but Gymosis is able to spin and dodge, slamming his fist into Driscoll’s face. Driscoll goes flying, crashing into a wall. Gymosis: More. Want, more. Kevin: Ryder! Revert! Absorbing energy make Osmosians go power hungry! Driscoll starts to stand, but drops again. Gymosis reverts, as Chadwick scoffs. Chadwick: Kill them. The Forever Knights get ready to attack, when Driscoll stands, though is shaky. Driscoll: All units, retreat. The Forever Knights look confused, while Chadwick gets furious. Chadwick: Did you not hear me?! I said! Driscoll punches Chadwick with a vibrating fist, knocking him out. Driscoll is panting, as his legs give out, Enoch catching him. Driscoll: I’ve been waiting to do that. (He looks at Ryder.) I honor my word, though I wish it wasn’t the case. The next time we meet, it shall be a battle to the death. Ryder: And I’ll keep my word. You Knights come anywhere near here again, and I’ll pulverize you. The Knights begin to pull back, as some drag Chadwick across the ground. Kevin: Ryder, don’t use that form again. Or at least don’t absorb energy. Ryder: I’ll agree with you there. I could feel my sanity slipping away with that. Ester: At least the Knights are gone. For now. Ryder: I’m sure this isn’t the last we’ll see them. We need to be ready. Characters * Ryder * Ester * Kevin * Argit * Mecha * Manny Armstrong * Pierce Wheels Villains * Forever Knights ** Sir Driscoll ** Enoch ** Forever Ninja ** Chadwick ** Sir Morton ** Forever Twins ** King Patrick ** Sir Connor ** Sir Cyrus ** Winston ** Sir George Aliens Used * Elaskimo * Jury Rigg * XLR8 * Gymosis (first appearance) Trivia * Sir George returns, uniting the Forever Knight factions. * The Forever Knights work to eliminate everything alien. * It's revealed that Enoch put a tracker on Argit when they worked together before. * With Gymosis' appearance, all the alien forms unlocked in Inspector Number 13 (Ryder 10) have been used. * It's revealed that Driscoll's right hand is Kineceleran. He was implanted with the DNA after an injury when he was a Plumber. ** The reason was for the species' enhanced healing speed. ** This is the reason Driscoll opposed Chadwick's Highbreed Pulse Generator, because it would've killed him too. Category:Episodes Category:Dioga beta Category:Ryder 10